thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kilrathi Empire "Sivar" Dreadnought
Name: Sivar-class Dreadnought Craft: Empire of Kilrah Sivar-class Dreadnought Type: Dreadnought Scale: capital Length: 550 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 2,760; skeleton: 276/+10 Passengers: 80 passengers; 184 Hospital patients; & 230 prisoners Cargo Capacity: 6,400 metric tons Consumables: 104 months Jump Drive: x1 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 4 Atmosphere: 280; 800 km/h Hull: 4D+2 Shields: 4D+1 Sensors *Passive: 15 / 0D+1 *Scan: 30 / 0D+2 *Search: 45 / 1D *Focus: 2 / 1D+1 Weapons *'5 Triple Anti-Matter Guns' : Fire Arc: 5 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-8/20/40 Atmosphere Range: 2-16/40/80km Damage: 7D+2 Ignores Shields *'Dual Anti-Matter Gun' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-8/20/40 Atmosphere Range: 2-16/40/80km Damage: 7D Ignores Shields *'20 Dual Civilian Grade Laser Cannons' : Fire Arc: 1 forward; 19 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Damage: 3D+1 *'Shield-Burster Torpedo Bay ' : Fire Arc: forward turret Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-2/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 2-4/10/20km Ammo: 100 Damage: 10D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D+1 Gear: *External Docking Port x2 *Escape Pod x42 Ship Complement: *KF-227 Salthi Light Fighters: 4 *Dralthi-I Medium Fighters or Dralthi-II Medium Fighters: 4 *KF-402 Krant Medium Fighters: 4 *Jalthi Heavy Fighters: 4 *Gratha Heavy Fighter/Bombers: 4 Description: The first Sivar-class Dreadnoughts entered service before the beginning of the Terran-Kilrathi War. The Sivar-class dreadnought was a fast battleship that could deliver a large amount of Kilrathi troops and munitions into battle quickly. For that reason, Sivars served as the centerpiece of nearly every Kilrathi task force through the end of the Vega Campaign. Over seven hundred of these dreadnoughts were produced and put into service into the Kilrathi fleet. The Terran Confederation managed to capture several original Sivar-class ships, including an unarmed example in drydock during the Epsilon Initiative. Every Kilrathi clan creates and mans these vessels. A secret version of the Sivar-class Dreadnought was produced and tested by the Kilrathi. This dreadnought was dubbed the KIS Sivar, and was the only Sivar-class Dreadnought of its type ever produced by the Kilrathi Empire. The Sivar was produced in the year 2654, and it carried a crew of 300. Its classified weapon mounted on the dreadnought deemed the ship very dangerous. The KIS Sivar was equipped with an experimental Proton Accelerator Gun, then known as the Gravitron Weapon. The facilities which produced the KIS Sivar's deadly weapon were supposedly destroyed by a group of Bengal class carriers. However, Confed Intelligence may have hints that the Kilrathi had another facility that produced the weapon. However, the Kilrathi had the facility destroyed to cover their own tracks so no one would be able to obtain the information on the Gravitron Weapon. In Wing Commander I, the KIS Sivar used its weapon to annihilate the Goddard Colony, leaving a quarter million colonists dead. The ship then fled back to friendly airspace. However, it was destroyed in early 2655 by pilots from the T.C.S. Tiger's Claw, and the Kilrathi lost all information relating to the dreadnought and its classified weapon. A new class of the Sivar was introduced later on, serving mainly as a small carrier. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Sivar-class Dreadnought *Wing Commander Information Center: Sivar-class Dreadnought *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 393) *thedemonapostle